


Tomorrow

by azrielen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad French geography, Eyepatch Envy, Ficlet, Gen, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, In Paris, Tea time with superspies, eyepatches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrielen/pseuds/azrielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for the first time, Harry Hart is struck by how simply ridiculous his life has become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> What happened while I was trying to write sequels to other things.

Not for the first time, Harry Hart is struck by how simply ridiculous his life has become.

The cafe at the very end of the Rue de Richelieu is certainly not ridiculous in and of itself. It is in fact all but empty at noon on a Wednesday, not being the sort of place one comes on one's midday break. The French are not beholden to the affinity for tea that was bred into Harry's bones, but this particular cafe has as fine an English Breakfast as Harry has found anywhere outside of London itself, so here he sits, waiting. The last few decades of Harry's life have made him somewhat unaccustomed to waiting. A spy must have patience, surely, but he is also a man of action, even when said action appears to be leisurely.

And so it is with all manner of seeming patience that Harry takes a sip of tea, places the fine bone china cup down of its saucer, and prompts, "I miss the eye patch. It was a good look on you."

The man across the table from him snorts inelegantly and sips his own tea. The fragile tea cup looks so out of place in Nick Fury's large, scarred hands that Harry might have laughed at the picture he made, all dark mirrored glasses and leather trench coat, folded into a tiny chair on the cobbled sidewalk of an airy French avenue. "You can't be missing it too much. Kingsman making bespoke eye patches now?"

A gentleman never pokes at a fresh wound, but sometimes even Harry can’t resist. "I'm reliably informed that the next version will contain lasers."

Nick gives him his very best unimpressed glower. "Asshole."

"Americans," Harry sighs dramatically, and places the book he's been using to feign indifference on the tabletop. "Speaking of, I hear things are escalating rather drastically on your side of the pond."

"Yeah. That's why the unplanned vacation and," Nick makes a gesture toward his own head and it's notable lack of eyepatch. He takes a breath and squares his shoulders, and Harry can't help but think that for all Nick Fury bears a startling resemblance to Richmond Valentine, their similarities start and end with the physical. There was none of the caged animal before him in Valentine and there is none of Valentine’s brand of supervillainous spontaneity in Nick Fury. Also he's fairly sure that Nick would sooner dance naked down the Champs-Élysées than he would wear a brightly-colored snapback and jeans.

Harry favors him with a smile, one supposedly-tamed beast to another, and offers, "Well if you ever find yourself on Savile Row, do stop in. I'm sure we'd have something to your liking."

Nick's gaze turns shrewd, serious. "So you're going back."

Harry drums his fingers on the table and looks over Nick’s shoulder at the Seine. Soon there will be a hundred bright little boats out on the water, but for now it's calm; expectant. "Yes I think it's about time to get back to work, don't you?"

Nick takes another small sip of his tea and meets Harry's eyes when he looks back at him. "Yeah. I think it's about that time."

"Hmm. Tomorrow, though."

At a tiny little cafe in Paris, the quiet afternoon street behind him bathed in late spring sun, Nick Fury raises his tea cup and smiles.

"Tomorrow."

Absolutely ridiculous indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Kingsman, the MCU, and the Daniel Craig Bond movies all exist in the same universe at the same time. So of course Harry Hart and Nick Fury are hanging out hiding in Paris together. Of course they are.


End file.
